Not My Happily Ever After
by BoredumKilledTheBeast
Summary: My first try at A Cinderella Story fanfiction. Sam gets pregnant and breaks up with Austin scared that she would ruin his career. Will the seperation last or will they fall back in love? POSTPONED 4 NOW
1. Not My Prince

**OK, guys I am sorry but I reread the first chapter last night and the exact words that came out of my mouth were 'Woah! What was that? Its horrible. OK, I gotta start over!' So the plot now is altogether different...but hopefully the story will come out better huh? Here is the new first chapter.**

_**Not my Prince **_

"So how are you and Austin?" Carter asked as we walked down the pier.

"Not so good." I replied without thinking. "Excuse me, we are terrible."

"What do you mean?" Carter asked me while raising an eyebrow.

"We broke up." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked, sounding like he was in a state of shock.

"I broke up with him." I said clearing that up first. "And its because I couldn't let him throw it all away." Cater required no further explaining because he was the only one I had told.

"I am so sorry Sam." He said rapping his arms around me, in a comforting gesture.

"Its not your fault." I said looking up at him, grateful for my best friend.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked as he let go of me.

"Quit college and get a job. Maybe after I put him/her in school I can go back to college but that won't be for a couple years." I said shaking my head, and forgetting completely about the diner I now owned.

"You can't quit." Carter yelled.

"Who is going to raise my baby if I don't Carter?" I asked as a rhetorical question.

"Me?" He asked not sure of what he was suppose to say.

"No, I am going to raise my baby." I said looking back toward the beach, and seeing sombody I didn't expect.

"Is that?" Carter asked.

"Yeah." I answered sadly.

"With?" He asked once again without saying the name.

"Yeah." I said as we continued walking toward them. It had been a few months since I broke up with Austin, and even longer since I had found out I was pregnant. So there was no denying that he would notice the wieght I had put on, but she had already seen us so it didn't matter.

"The wicked witch stole your prince." Carter said shaking his head.

"He's not my prince." I said looking at the water, as we finally came in front of Austin and Shelby.

**OK, I like this chapter better then the other one...but it is your choice so I won't delete either chapter until tomorrow. Until then there is a poll on my page. The losing chapter gets deleted. Give me your reviews!**


	2. AN WILL BE DELETED WITH NEXT CHAPPIE

**Aww, guys I have to postpone a few of my stories (I swear I will finish all of them though). But since Breaking The Crew Rules was the one with the most reviews it is the one I will be currently working on, and just because I am postponing them doesn't mean I will never update, but if I do it might only be once every two months until I finish this one...the reason for this (A)I am trying not to spend so much time on the computer until after Christmas; (B)I am starting one new story (none of the ones on my page, but you still get to vote for it on my page); (C)I have way to many stories I am trying to do, and I don't like things piling up on me (even if its my fault); & last but not least (D)I have been trying to read more stories on fanfiction and fictionpress THIS A/N WILL BE POSTED ON ALL STORIES EXCEPT THE ONE SHOTS THAT ARE COMPLETE. So here are the stories you can vote on:**

**  
(1) Title: **_Not The Last_**  
Category: **_Movies_

**Sub-Category: **_The Prince & Me_

**Summary: **_It had been years since I last saw him, and yet as I stood here today, in his homeland Denmark, I knew that if I had the chance I would run to him and jump in his arms. And even if I didn't get my dream, she would not be the last to love him. One Shot._

**Main Characters:** _Edward/Paige_

**(2) Title: **_Living Life In Slow Motion_

**Category: **_Books_

**Sub-Category:**_ Twilight_

**Summary:**_ This was how I had been living my life since the day we had closed him in his coffin and walked away crying. Slow motion was no way to live Eternity when you had no one at your side, and even if you did, you knew it wouldn't be the love of your life._

**Main Characters:**_ Carlisle/Bella_

**(3) Title: **_Rushing Time_

**Category:**_ Books_

**Sub-Category: **_Twilight_

**Summary:**_ My mother had died when I was five, and since she was the only parent that loved ME then my life had been living hell when I moved in with my dad. I mean though I couldn't stand him, and his other Daughter Rose...there was one good thing about it: Leah my little sister & his girlfriend Sue._

**Main Characters:**_ Bella & Carlisle_

**(4) Title:**_ I Hate This Part_

**Category:**_ Books_

**Sub-Category: **_Twilight_

**Summary: **_No matter how hard I tried to avoid it, I knew the time was coming. And in all honesty I hated it. Songfic based on I hate this Part by PCD. One Shot_

**Main Characters: **_Edward/Bella_

**I beg of you not to get mad at me for starting a new one and postponing the old ones. But as some of you have noticed my writing style had become different therefor instead of just rewriting all of the at once (because the day isn't long enough for that) I am going to work them out two at a time. And these stories above ^ are ones that I have major inspiration for. Also can you tell I am trying to add a bit more of a range instead of only Bella/Edward or Bella/Jasper. One last thing, and I know this is really long but oh well, one shots will be added a lot but if it is stuff like this ^ and its a one shot then it will probably be longer then some of my other ones have been. And also I love doing dedications, so if you actually have a request (and its a one shot) I will write it, or if you want me to read one of your I will read it. Just let me know guys because I am trying to appeal to more readers. Also after I finish one of the stories (Breaking the Crew Rules & the one you vote on) I will have another poll including those choices above ^ and all the stories I have already started. By the way, this A/N will be deleted whenever I write the upcoming chapter...Now since this author's Note is getting longer then some of my actual chapters I think I am gonna stop typing.....NOW!**

**As Always!**

**Christine**


	3. FINAL goodbye

**Guys I am extremly sorry to say that I won't be continuing my stories on fanfiction. I really did plan to keep writing on here, but I am tired of making stories using the same old boring characters. If you are interested in continuing one of my stories on your own then let me know and I will check out some of your work. If you are a reader of my fictionpress account then I will be continuing that because they are my characters and my story that I am working with for those of you who want to check it out then my pen name is BoredumKillsTheBeast. For those of you who want to write me to fuss me out or tell me you are glad that I am quiting, then my email is iaintthatgirl93245(at)yahoo(dot)com substitute the (at) with and the (dot) with . of course. Sorry guys, but my motivation and interest is seriously starting to lack in this :(. If you are one of the people who take over my stories then you can do whatever you want to it. Either email, PM, or review me and let me know which story you are interested in taking over, and the peice of writing you want me to check out (to help me decide)...If you want to continue one of my one-shots then let me know. The next update for this will only be to let you know who is taking over each story in case you want to continue reading it. Thanks guys for all your support while I was writing, and for all the awesome reviews I hope you do for whoever takes over my story like you did for me. Last thing I have to say is if you are one of the writers of my stories and you want me to read it I will, just let me know**

**~Christine**


	4. Story Takers

**1)Breaking The Crew Rules:**

PeruvianBella

HighOnYourPresence

**2)Living Life In Slow Motion:**

Anna Ivy Whitlock

HighOnYourPresence

**3)Live Laugh Love Music**

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

HighOnYourPresence

**4)Before Alice**

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

HighOnYourPresence

**5)Escaping Hell**

HighOnYourPresence

**6)Forever**

HighOnYourPresence

**7)Live Laugh Love Music**

HighOnYourPresence

**8) Forks School Of Performing Arts**

HighOnYourPresence

**9) Love**

HighOnYourPresence

**10)OhHeFuckedUpNow**

HighOnYourPresence

**11)Rose's Reason**

HighOnYourPresence

This will be the absolute last thing I post, so trust me it is important.

Ok starting off I really want to thank crawfish4 (I hope I spelled it right) for being my best reviewer. Another person I want to thank is HighOnYourPresence for taking all the stories under twilight. HighOnYourPresence is one of my best-friends from when I lived in Texas and we still keep in touch. When I called her and told her that I was stopping this account she said that she would write some more for all the stories under twilight. I am not sure when exactly she will be posting (because these will be her first stories on here, but trust me she is a really good writer and has been writing longer than me) but I do know that she WILL be FOR SURE writing these stories, and changing them a whole lot, because as we all know every writer has their own style. When I say she will be changing them alot I mean the words will be different, she said she would keep the plot close to what I was doing (I have ran most of my ideas by her).

Also thanks to :

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

Anna Ivy Whitlock

& Last but certainly not least

Peruvianbella

I apologize if I left your name off the list, or spelled your name wrong. I am extremely greatful to everyone who supported me, THANKS A MILLION!


End file.
